


Mutual Desires

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: If Amber is Your Soul, Then Baby, I'm Drowning In It [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly, Christmas, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Pining Sherlock, Romance, Sexual Content, Sherlolly Secret Santa 2017, Swap!lock, but it's so brief that it doesn't need a tag, but who cares because excess is never a bad thing with sherlolly, there's also a little dirty talk, this story has way too many italics, yet i made one anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: After delivering an organ from Bart's to Baker Street, Sherlock requests a kiss from Molly, but the night ends up much better than they planned.





	Mutual Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



* * *

 

Sherlock shook his head as he walked up the stairs to Molly's flat. "I really have to learn to say no to this woman," he grumbled to himself.

An hour ago, he was still at Bart's finishing up an autopsy when he got a text from Molly that read: **Please bring a heart to my flat when you get off work. Thanks. - MH**

After reading the text, Sherlock rolled his eyes. Of course Molly Hooper would need an organ _two days_ before Christmas. _She's probably planning to run a few experiments the day of,_ he thought with a snort.

The door to her flat was open, so he walked through and was greeted by the lovely sight of Molly, who was currently sitting by the fireplace in her dark blue dressing gown. "Molly, you didn't have to wait up. I have the key you gave me, remember?"

"Oh, it's fine. I'm not very tired and I thought you might like some of my famous spiced cider, too." She held up her glass.

"I would, thanks," he replied with a smile and as he went to the kitchen, Molly followed him. He opened the fridge and put the bagged heart in the crisper.

Molly picked up a large pitcher and poured a generous helping of her cider into a glass for Sherlock. "I also made a batch of ginger nuts since I know how much you love them."

His eyes lit up. "Really? I was just thinking about buying some on my way home from work."

"Ah, but _nothing_ beats my homemade biscuits," Molly said with a twinkle in her eye. She took a bowl from the top of the refrigerator and placed it on the table. Once she removed the lid, the scent from the biscuits permeated Sherlock's nose.

"You're a lifesaver, Molly. I needed this, thank you," he said as he took a long drink from his glass and grabbed one of the biscuits, munching onto it. He ate a few more and then he noticed how clean the room was. All of the scientific equipment Molly usually had strewn all over the counters and table were not in sight. The room didn't even have the faint smell of chemicals like it always did. And now that he realised it, the living room looked pretty 

"Kitchen looks nice."

"Thanks."

"I can't recall the last time it ever looked so spotless. I bet Mrs. Hudson was happy to fix this place up."

Molly put a hand on her hip. "I cleaned it myself."

"Really? All by yourself?"

" _Yes_. I am capable of cleaning up after myself." She glared at him, but he just smirked.

"Whatever you say."

Molly rolled her eyes and drank from her glass.

Sherlock thought about his earlier grumbling about saying no to Molly. It definitely wasn't easy working with her sometimes, but he had a weak spot for this woman. He also liked being one of the very few people she trusted and cared about.

Although, his feelings for her were much stronger than the mere friendship variety and he wondered if she felt the same way. That was when an idea came to Sherlock's mind. Hopefully, he wouldn't end up looking like a fool.

"You know, I think it's only fair that I exact a price for the heart I brought you."

"Spiced cider and my own ginger nuts aren't enough?" Molly pretended to look shocked.

"Oh, they're good, but I need something better."

"Like what?"

The pathologist glanced at Molly's lips. Only in his dreams had he ever kissed her, but maybe..."A kiss."

Molly raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." He could feel his heart in his stomach.

She looked at him for a long time and he started to feel like "Why not? I did call you out here two days before Christmas." She set her glass down and he did the same. Then she stepped forward and gently pressed her lips against his.

A moan slipped out of Sherlock's mouth when she applied pressure and he instinctively pulled her closer, eliminating the space between their bodies. Molly let her fingers explore his back and slide down until she reached his bum. She playfully squeezed Sherlock's backside while grinding against his manhood.

He moaned again and pushed the dressing gown back until it fell at her feet. Eagerly, Sherlock stroked her breasts, caressing her through the thin yellow chemise she wore until her nipples hardened from his ministrations.

Sherlock muttered a curse under his breath and backed them up until Molly bumped into the fridge. They broke apart temporarily to breathe and his eyes were full of desire. But there was also embarrassment in his gaze. "Molly, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away like that."

The brunette stared at him momentarily and laughed. "Are you kidding? I've wanted to shag you for years."

His eyes widened comically. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely! You have no idea how desirable you are, do you? Sherlock, besides being incredibly handsome, you're one of the smartest people I know, you can handle my shitty behavior, you're not afraid to stand up to me when I'm wrong, you're a gentleman and you never try to take advantage of me. I've been aware of your feelings for a while, too."

Sherlock's mouth was open in disbelief and after absorbing everything she said, he replied in a whisper, "You have?"

"Of course. I'm not the world's greatest and only living consulting detective for nothing." She took his hands in hers and rubbed the knuckles with her thumbs. "I just...didn't let myself process it. I thought that you deserved better."

Molly could tell that Sherlock was going to respond, so she covered his lips. "But there's no one more perfect for me than you. We're meant to be, Sherlock. I feel it in my heart and...I love you."

Now was hardly the time to be crying, but Sherlock felt a few tears slip out from the corner of his eyes. "You have no idea how much I've longed to hear you say that. Molly, I loved you from the first moment we met and I'll never stop loving you."

"Then take me to bed." She smiled and put her arms around his neck and he scooped her up, bridal style, carrying her into her bedroom.

Once there, they stood before each other again and silently took off their clothes. The moment they were both naked, Molly got on the bed and pulled Sherlock down to her, kissing him with all the adoration she felt for him.

Molly mewled in delight as Sherlock's lips moved south and latched on to her nipple, suckling her like a babe. His ministrations made her back arch and she dug her fingernails into his skin. The mixture of pleasure and pain was incredibly arousing and Sherlock felt himself grow harder.

Molly licked her lips when she felt his length against her thigh. As lovely as his mouth felt on her breasts, she just wanted him inside of her. So, she smacked his left bum cheek. "Sherlock, stop."

He reluctantly pulled away from her bosom and furrowed his brow. "What's wrong?"

"We can do foreplay later."

All Sherlock had to do was take one look at Molly's face and he understood. She was as eager for their joining as he was. He just wanted to help her get one orgasm before he was actually inside of her, but from the shallow breathing and the sweat that began accumulating on Molly's brow, Sherlock realised she was probably on the edge of losing herself.

With that in mind, he smiled. "As you wish." Then he angled his body over her and plunged.

Molly hissed as he slowly pushed into her core, letting her feel every inch of him. It was a delightful sensation that made her eyes squeeze shut and her toes curl. For a moment, Molly just allowed herself to feel, to revel in Sherlock's girth.

 _Fuck, he's big,_ she thought. _I've never been so full before._

When Sherlock was completely inside, he stayed still, caught up in his own pleasure. He knew that Molly would be tight, but damn. This was something else. And he was marveling at the fact that she was so wet and he didn't even have to finger to help her get there. A little rush of pride ran through him. "Are you ready?"

" _God_ , yes."

Once she spoke, he didn't waste any time moving. Sherlock thrusted into her warm depths and groaned immediately as her feminine walls began to clamp down on him. Molly closed her eyes and bucked her hips up in time with his movements.

"You feel so good," Molly said in a whimper.

"I was - _ah!_ \- going to say the same thing to you."

Molly's lips spread into a smile and she gripped Sherlock's neck, scooting her legs up to his waist and crossing them. This change in position was slight, but enough to push him even deeper into her womb. His thrusts were getting faster and she loved it.

Sherlock could tell that Molly was closer to her climax, so he slipped a finger along her stomach and down between her thighs. She gasped from the added stimulation as he searched for that little fleshy button. It didn't take him long to find it and upon discovering the nub, he flicked it.

"Oh, my God! _Sherlock_!" Molly arched her back and started breathing harder than she'd been doing previously. He smiled and started brushing his finger against her clit, timing his thrusts right afterwards to bring her maximum pleasure.

Her cries made Sherlock so proud and before he could stop himself, he leaned down to nibble her ear and whispered, "You like that, huh? You like my finger inside of you, fucking you? You filthy girl."

Molly's eyes widened in shock and she moaned again, turned on by the sound of Sherlock's husky voice talking dirty to her. Who knew that he could be so bold in bed?

"Well?" He continued and left a love bite on her collarbone. "I didn't hear you. I said do you like my finger _fucking_ you?"

"Yes! Yes, I  ** _love_** it!" A red flush was all over Molly's cheeks and she was a shade embarrassed and aroused all at once.

"I knew you did. You're so warm and wet for me, and your scent is intoxicating." He began scissoring her and Molly mewled, wiggling her hips in response. "That's it, darling. Open up for me." A few more tantalizingly slow moments of him stretching her out and Sherlock removed his fingers, taking care to lick the juices from her insides.

When Molly witnessed that, she nearly fainted.

Of course, she didn't have the time to faint because Sherlock thrusted his way inside her without delay. His strokes were erratic and forceful, but Molly didn't mind. It was evident to her that he was as close to an orgasm as she was.

"Oh, God. Sherlock...mmgh."

"Ha, you feel so _good_ , Molly."

They were joined together in the most intimate way a man and woman could be and Molly felt like shouting in rejoice, but she was far too busy moaning at Sherlock's movements. And **damn** , he was magnificent.

Molly grabbed ahold of his bum and tugged him closer, an act which pushed him deeper into her folds. Molly mumbled under her breath as she met his hips with hers. 

Sherlock deserved a medal for how well he pleasured her. He made sure to keep one hand on her thigh and the other in her hair, on her shoulder, over her breast. The gentle kisses he placed on her neck and lips made it hard to continue to meet his thrusts, but Molly managed. Sherlock's ministrations enhanced every little sensation by a hundredfold.

"Molly, Molly, _Molly_. You're so... _tight_."

"Everything you wanted, hu-ohh...." Molly twisted her head left and right as her core clamped down harder on Sherlock's shaft. He pulsed between her legs as he rocked into her and within a few seconds, Molly screamed as her orgasm hit her full force.

Sherlock also reached his climax immediately, his seed pouring into Molly. It was incredibly intense for them both and Molly let out a low moan as she held on to his shoulders. Sherlock managed to keep his body upright and when he was certain that he'd completely emptied himself in her, he pulled out.

Molly missed his girth, but she knew this wouldn't be the only time they made love. But she still wanted to feel his warm body, so she curled up beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I should ask you to bring more organs to my flat if this is always going to be the outcome."

Sherlock laughed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry. I'd make love to you regardless."

"I could get used to that. Maybe next time, it'll be in the lab."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Is that a request?"

"More like a kink. I've always had daydreams about us in the lab, you pushing me up against the cupboard and having your wicked way with me. I'm afraid that I am shameless when it comes to my thoughts about you, Sherlock."

"Then we have that in common because at work, I can't stop thinking about putting my hands all over you."

"Really?"

"Mmhm. It's _very_ unprofessional."

"I'm pleased to know that I bring out such a bad side of you." Molly grinned for a moment, then the humor disappeared as quickly as it came. In its place was a soft, adoring expression that stole Sherlock's breath away. Molly brushed her fingertips against his lips. "You're mine now." Her voice was possessive, but gentle and tinged with relief, as if she couldn't believe her luck.

Sherlock took her hand and held it to his heart. "And you are mine."

With that, he pulled her into his embrace and they lie on the bed until sleep claimed them.

 


End file.
